Too Early, Too Late
by Simply-Arien
Summary: Sting crossed his arms and studied his dark haired partner. He's never had this much trouble getting Rogue out of bed before. Thing is, Rogue's always gotten up by himself, he's never needed anyone to wake him up. / Stingue / Rated T for intense kissing and cursing /


**H-Holy shit. Sooo I didn't exactly anticipate this fanfiction to exist. This was just something quick to help with my writer's block, and a simple prompt I found on tumblr after looking at a bunch of Stingue sappy shit. This is my first boyxboy, yaoi fanfiction. And I couldn't be happier that it was Sting and Rogue. Enjoy! Please review!**

* * *

 _"Rogue,"_ a knock on the door awoke the sleeping dragon slayer's senses. _"We're gonna be late, wake up already,"_ The dragon in question did not wake, but rather, slept on in the comfort of his bed.

"Rogue," said the sleeping dragon's partner, Sting, as he entered the dark room. He met nothing but pure darkness and zero light. Walking up to the bed, Sting felt irritation tick into his mind at the sight of Rogue's still form. The sheets covered his lower body, exposing his toned shoulder and back muscles hidden from his black tank top. Rogue had idea to head for the guild early today, something about getting the paperwork finished so they could go on a mission for food money. The least he could do is stick to his word.

Glancing around, Sting grinned to himself as he spotted the reason for the room's darkness. _Special Edition: Black-Out_ curtains Sting had bought for Rogue last month after he grew tired of the shadow dragon's complaint for the sun.

Sting walked up to the curtains, feeling envious of just _how_ _much_ sun the damn things blocked out, and ripped them open, filling the room with a blinding bright light.

Still, the shadow dragon slept on, he had simply turned his head away from the window. Grumbling to himself, Sting gripped a handful of blanket and tore it from his partner's bed, exposing the rest of the said man's pajama clothed body. Rogue muttered something in his sleep, and cuddled his pillow closer. Sting literally smacked his forehead. It slipped his mind that Rogue always tosses and turns in bed, to the point where sleeping without a blanket doesn't bother him.

Sting crossed his arms and studied his dark haired partner. He's never had this much trouble getting Rogue out of bed before. Thing is, Rogue's always gotten up by himself, he's never _needed_ anyone to wake him up.

Sting felt a shit-eating grin crawl upon his lips as he crouched down and slipped off his shoes, placing them off to the side for safe-keeping, before he leaped onto the bed, engulfing Rogue in a jumping fit.

"Time to get up, Sleeping Beauty!" Sting straddled the back of his partner and shook Rogue's shoulders roughly, knowing that would get him up. "Lodi-dodi, everybody! Wake up!"

"Get off!" Rogue turned and pushed Sting off the bed, but that only hyped up white dragon slayer more.

"We're going to be late! Get up!" Sting crawled back on Rogue, who shoved his head under the pillow. "Roooogueee, it's time to get up!" He rolled on his partner and continued to pester him by jumping on his back.

 _"Go away,"_ Rogue growled.

"Not until you get up," Sting replied. "I'll steal your pillow if you aren't up in ten seconds."

Judging by the way Rogue gripped the damn feather sack closer to his body meant he wasn't budging and Sting took that as a challenge. Luckily, Sting knew Rogue's weak spot.

Straddling his backside once more, Sting pinched his partner's side, right above his hipbones. Rogue immediately gasped, jumping up in reaction, and releasing his death grip upon the pillow. Sting took his chance and stole the feathery pillow, escaped from the bed, and took off down the hallway, laughing the entire time.

"Sting!" Rogue's roaring voice echoed through the house. Sting laughed as he raced down the stairs, taking two at a time, keeping the pillow close to his chest. Sting heard a thump and glanced back at Rogue, who had tripped over the blankets wrapped around his feet. "Fuck! When I get my hands on you, Sting, you're going to regret this."

"Sounds like fun, come and get me," Sting bowed at the waist and ran off after seeing Rogue crawl down the stairs.

Rogue eventually caught up to Sting, and he proceeded to chase the blonde around the house; through the kitchen and down the hallways, through every room.

"Fucking get back here, you chicken-shit!" Rogue was pissed off. He took forever getting to sleep last night, only to be woken up this early, and by Sting no-less.

"Catch me if you can~," Sting laughed Rogue countered him around the kitchen table. Sting was ultimately trapped, he couldn't move one way without Rogue tackling him.

"You're mine now," Rogue said in a voice so low it even sent shivers down Sting's spine.

"Nu-uh," Sting made for a mad dash on one side, nearly escaping Rogue's grasp. "I won't lose!"

Sting underestimated Rogue's speed and agility so early in the morning, and cursed at himself when he felt a huge force from behind tackle him to the ground. The pillow suffered between Sting's chest and the floor, but none of that mattered. Rogue had captured him.

Flipping the blonde over, Rogue pinned his partner to the ground with a glare so intense, Sting wished he was the pillow itself, soft and unnerving.

"Give. It. Back," Rogue growled, pushing his face closer to the blonde's. Only now did Sting realize how worn out Rogue appeared, panting loudly in his ear.

Beads of sweat covered his pale skin, and the black locks previously held up with a ponytail, looked wild and unruly. Most of it held together, but his bangs and random strands of hair stuck out from either all the running, or from his bed-head. Rogue had Sting trapped by the waist with his legs, and his hands held down his profile on either side of his head. All in all, Rogue looked heavenly. He looked delectable. Sting wanted nothing more in that moment than to _devour_ him. Sting knew it was wrong to feel this way, but when has he ever done something right?

"You're going to have to pry it from my _cold, dead, hands,_ " Sting challenged, nudging his nose to bump against Rogue's.

"That can be arranged," the dragon slayer breathed.

Moments passed with both parties just staring at each other, neither moving, neither daring to breathe. No one really knew who initiated the kiss when they found themselves tongue-deep in a tight lip-lock. Sting held the back of Rogue's neck while the shadow dragon gripped Sting's shirt in his fist.

Kissing Rogue hadn't been the initial plan to begin with, he just needed him awake so they could head to the guild on time. He didn't anticipate this, but at the moment, he couldn't find himself to care. Not when he had Rogue's rough lips on his, the bottom stuck in between his own. His lips held no taste, and his breath tasted stale, but in that instance when he inhaled the same breath Rogue just released, he sighed in pleasure. There was nothing more intoxicating than his breath, the very essence of his existence. Sting mewled when Rogue's sharp fangs bit down on his lower lip, drawing blood. Sting watched with half-lidded eyes as the dark haired man above him licked the crimson life with his tongue, then proceeded to lick his own lips before descending on the blonde with another heated kiss. Rogue's tongue traced his teeth and clanked his own fangs against Sting's. Sting regained control over the steamy battle and flicked his tongue out to meet Rogue's. The two drank in each other's very beings, neither winning nor losing, neither side backing down.

Blessing his own ability to breathe longer than normal humans, thanks to his dragon parent, Weisslogia, he and Rogue were able to have a very heated make-out session in the middle of the floor without breaking for air as quickly. In fact, Sting felt positive they could've kept it up for another half-minute, had Rogue not stopped so suddenly, releasing his lips with a smack.

"I win," Rogue sat up, straddling the white dragon slayer, a familiar pillow back in his grasp, a hidden smirk upon his face.

It took a few seconds to grasp what had just happened. "You cheated!"

"I did not," Rogue crossed his arms. "I simply distracted you long enough to regain what was originally mine."

"You can't use your body against me!" Sting protested, sitting up, wrapping his arms around Rogue's waist, keeping him there. "That's considered cheating."

"Let me go, we're going to be late," Rogue said to his partner.

"Oh no, forget about paperwork and food money, I'm not letting you leave his house knowing you can kiss like _that_ ," Sting smirked, brining his face closer to his partner's.

"Sting—," the said white dragon slayer simply attacked the dark-haired mage's lips with his own. _"Oh, forget it,"_ he thought, knowing he'd never get Sting away from him now.

They were late anyways. What's a few more hours?

* * *

 **Yeah so I had no idea how I was going to write that kissing scene. It turned out a lot better than I thought. At least in my opinion. Let me know what you guys think! If you have any short prompts/ships I could use for practice or inspiration, don't hesitate to ask! If I know the characters, I'll do it, but I won't write a fanfiction about a couple for a show I've never seen before, I just can't do that.**

 **Please favorite and review! And check out my other work on here!**


End file.
